Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S2 EP5: Babysitting
Hello again! welcome to Episode 5 Season 2 of Black Arrow and The Great 8! i hope you enjoy! ''Episode Info'' Riley Reid has to escort 8 year old royalty from Scarlet city, all the way to Metropolis, Riley has to protect the child from a Female assassin/bounty hunter, because he has a large bounty on his head.. ''Episode'' December 17 05:30PM "-Okay everyone, as you all know- Villains all around the world are attacking places for no apparent reason, including here.. so, we need to try to get some information from one of these Crooks.." Grey said as everyone was standing in the screening room listening to him. "So, all 7 of us are going into battle today, let's be careful out there.." Dani raised an eyebrow at her leader. "Uhm, Grey, you said 7, don't you mean 8..?" "No, 7, i have assigned one of you on a different mission. 8 year old Prince Victor Charleston of Great Britain has to be escorted from here to Metropolis, where Super-Girl will be waiting to take him to his Royal family and such." Melody then spoke up. "Who did you assign Grey..?" Grey then looked around and then he looked at Riley. "I choos.. Black Arrow." Riley's eyes widened at Grey's words, she then balled up her fist and gave him an angry look. "What!? Grey, are you freaking kidding me!?" "Riley, look, they needed someone to watch over the kid, and i know, one of us could have did it, but.. i need you to do this, okay.., now, your train leaves in 30 minutes, i suggest you go pack some things and get there." He said putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling, she then un-balled her fists and sighed. "Okay.. fine, i'll go and pack some things.." she then took his hand off of her shoulder and shewalked off, he then looked at the others. "All right team, let's head out.." Later, Black Arrow was at the Train Station, looking for the child he was supposed to protect, she had a Black large Handbag around her shoulder, she then saw the Child standing in between 2 royal guards, The Child was a 4"5 foot tall Brown furred Labrador Retriever with Dark Brown eyes, he was wearing a Red jacket and Blue jeans with Red shoes, he had to look casual in order to not be detected, he also had a backpack on his back, He stepped forward and looked at the Heroine "So, you're Black Arrow..?" the youngster asked with his english accent. "The one and only, now, get on the Train, we have somewhere to go." She said sternly, The child nodded as he got on the train, she then looked at the royal guards, "Okay, look, as long as he's around me, be'll be fine." "Alright, Arrow.. we'll be in touch." The Guards the walked off, Black Arrow then looked around as she boarded the train as well.. on the top of the Train Station building was a Black furred Female wolf with a Black hooded long-sleeved Shirt and Pants on with a Black utility belt, she wore Black winter boots and gloves, she wore a real Wolf skull over her face like a mask, with the front row of teeth still there, her Glowing Blue eyes were shown looking at the Train start to move along through the eye sockets of her Skull mask, she then narrowed them at the sight of the train, this was 18 year old Professional bounty hunter, Whisper.. On the Train.. "Okay, kid, this is our room." Black Arrow said as she opened the door to a nice and comfortable First class Train-room, it had two twin beds, one on the left side of the room and one on the right, the bathroom was on the right side of the room as well. "Now, make yourself comfortable.." She said walking in the room and sitting on the bed on the right, sitting her things on the floor, Victor did the same on the left side, he crossed his legs on his bed and looked at Arrow. "So, uhm.. do you mind if i can ask you some questions??" "Uh.. sure, ask away kid." She said looking at him. "Okay, uhm.. what's it like being a hero?" "It's pretty cool i guess, but, even being a hero has it's downsides." "How old are you?" "16 going on 17." "Are you single??" "Sadly, yes.." "Was Green Arrow your mentor?" "Yeah." "Do you know Red Arrow? and if so, how do you feel about him?" "Yes, and i can't stand that jerk.." "Okay, last Question- what's your Real name..?" Black Arrow shook her head at him and smirked. "Sorry Kid, i can't give you that information, if i gave you that information and let everyone know who i really am, it'll ruin the hero thing." She then stood up. "Okay, uh.. i'm not used to watching children, soo.. are you hungry??" Victor then hummed with though. "Well, i haven't ate anything since 12:00, so, i guess i am! you can bring me anything!" Black Arrow then nodded, "Okay, i'll be right bck, stay in here.." and with that, she then left out of the room. Victor stayed in the room and waited patiently for his security to come back with his food. "Hmm, hopefully i get to metropolis in one piece.." knock knock knock Victor looked over to his nd Black Arrow's room door. "Arrow? is that you..?" He called out.. he got no response. "Okay, if this is some type of joke, it's not funny!" He then got up and walked to the door, he then put his hand on the knob and opened it. "Well you sure got here-" He then looked up only to see a Black furred Female wolf with a Skull over the top part of her face, she smirked at him. "Surprise." She then pinched him on a nerve near his neck, he gasped and passed out, Whisper then grabbed him and slung him over her shoulder, she then ran to a door at the end of the car and she then jumped to the the top of the train car.. Riley returnd to the room and sat Victor's food on the dresser, "Vic! i got your food." She then went to the bathroom to see if he was in there. "Vic?" She then looked everywhere in the room, he wasn't there.. "No.." She then grabbed her Bow and Arrows and ran out of the room, she looked at the end of the car only to se that the door was opend, she then scowled. "Damn it!!" Black Arrow ran out to the outside of the Train Car and she climbed up on top of the car only to see Whisper there with Victor over her shoulders. "Hey!! you drop him now, and i won't have to put an arrow stright through your leg!" Whisper turned around and looked at Black Arrow, Arrow was kinda surprised by the Bounty Hunter wearing another Wolfs Skull over her face to conceal her identity. "Whoa, i haven't seen anything like that in awhile.." Whisper then turned back around and started to run for it, "Hey, get back here!" Black Arrow started to chase Whisper along the train in the calm snow storm, Whisped jumped, and Threw some throwing stars back at Black Arrow, But she dodged them and continued to chase Whisper, Whisper then saw a hatch on top of a Train Car ahead of her, she then jumped and crashed right through it, Riley followed in behind Whisper, and jumped down in the car.. "Okay, punk, show yourself!!" Riley said walking around in the Dark Train car, she had her Arrow drain and ready to shoot. "Hey, over here." Riley then turned around to see Whisper's Glowing skull mask and Blue eyes, Riley was then Punched across the face and then thrown into a wall, the lights in the car then came back on, Whisper still had Victor over her shoulder- she was standing in front of Riley. "Who the hell are you...?" Black Arrow asked getting up slowly, rubbing the side of her face Whisper punched, Whisper then spoke: "I'm Whisper.. the person that's going to kill you and Turn this kid in for a nice pay-" "That's not happening.. i'm gonna knock that skull right off of your face, find out who you really are, and make your life a living hell.." Black Arrow said cracking her knuckles "Haha.. you're threats are cute-" She then let tbe boy down unto the floor, "But let's see if you can live up to them." Whisper then threw a quick punch at Riley, but before it could hit Riley's face, she grabbed Whisper's fist with one hand and punched Whisper across the muzzle with the other, she then slung Whisper into the other wall. "Enough is enough" Riley said charging towards Whisper, Whisper the waited for Riley to run close enough, until she spun around and kicked Arrow across the face, she then tackled Black Arrow on her back and she dealt two blows across Riley's face, she then chuckled. "Okay, time to see who you are." She said slowly reaching for Riley's Eyemask, and with surprise, Arrow put both of her feet under Whisper's stomach and kicked her off and knocking the wind out of her, she then groaned while holding her stomach, Riley then got up. walked over to the downed Whisper and kicked her in the side, she then grabbed her by her shirt. "Who sent you..?" Whisper just looked at Riley, this angered the heroine, "Oh so you can't talk now!? I said, who sent you!?" Whisper then smirked at Black Arrow, "The people who are the reason all of these Freaks are attacking around the globe are who sent me." She then grabbed a smoke bomb from her belt and threw it down, Black Arrow let go of Whisper and started to cough, Whisper grabbed the Young Prince and headed out a window, she then jumped off the train and ran into the woods.. The smoke in the train car cleared, Riley looked around only to see Whisper AND Prince Charleston were gone, not good, but, when Black Arrow grabbed Whisper before she threw down a smokebomb, she placed a Tracker on her. Black Arrow pulled out a Phone like device and looked at it.. Whisper's tracker was beeping. "I'm coming to get you Kid, just hold on.." Blak Arrow then headed off the Train car and started to follow whisper's tracking signal.. Epislde End.. Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Episodes Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Series